


Santa's On Fire

by suomifae



Category: Trigun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suomifae/pseuds/suomifae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash ends up in the hospital on Christmas Eve and Wolfwood doesn't know what to do with himself in his worry. Damn knucklehead just couldn't keep out of trouble, could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tongari-feels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tongari-feels).



> hello! this is my secret santa gift to tongari-feels! i hope you like it!

Vash was in the hospital. Wolfwood didn’t know why or how, but at the moment it didn’t matter because _Vash_ was in the _hospital_ and that never spelled anything but disaster.

Nicholas D. Wolfwood was currently running down the streets of the city like a madman, his motorcycle forgotten at home in his rush to get from the orphanage to the hospital. As soon as he had gotten the call from Vash’s doctor, Wolfwood was his emergency contact after all, he hadn’t been able to properly think enough to go get it.

His breath clouded out in front of his face and snow stung his eyes as he ran, his feet thudding against pavement as fast as his heart was beating. If Vash wasn’t okay then Wolfwood was going to beat him to a pulp!

Eventually he made it the entrance and out of breath he asked the nurse at the desk for directions. After getting the information he needed he sped off towards Vash’s room.

He flung the door open with a dramatic bang, startling the sole occupant.

There was Vash in all his glory with nothing but a few bandages on his face and bright smile. The glasses he usually wore lay broken on a small table beside the bed and his blond hair was smeared with blood and dirt.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Wolfwood shouted as he stalked towards the bed.

“Aw, come on now, Wolfwood, that’s not fair,” Vash whined in response, holding up his hands in a gesture to placate the other.

“It’s fucking Christmas Eve, dumbass!” Wolfwood swatted at Vash’s head as he loomed over him with the intent to kill. “You had me _and_ the kids scared shitless when we got that call!”

Vash laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his head, “I’m sorry, but I didn’t get hurt on purpose you know!”

Wolfood crossed his arms over his chest and restrained to urge to light a cigarette, honestly this man was going to give him an ulcer. “How’d you even get hurt in the first place, knucklehead?”

“I fell off a building,” Vash replied meekly, waiting for the explosion.

There was absolute silence until, “YOU FELL OFF A _BUILDING_?!”

Wolfwood rubbed at the bridge of his nose, “Care to explain this one to me?”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Vash protested, “I was minding my own business, alright? Just eating at that café downtown.”

“The one with the patio on the second floor?” Wolfwood asked tiredly, he already knew where this was going.

“Yeah! But then a cat stole my donut and,” Vash gave another nervous chuckle, “well, I wasn’t going to just let it steal my donut.”

“So you chased it from the _second floor_?!” Wolfwood looked at the other man incredulously. Sometimes Vash managed to truly amaze him.

“It stole my donut!”

Wolfwood sighed before collapsing in the chair beside Vash’s bed. “You’re okay though, right?”

“Yes,” Vash said gently, “I didn’t fall that far. I’m fine, Nicholas.”

Wolfwood held his head in his hands to avoid looking at the other, “The kids are going to be disappointed you’re not there for Chirstmas Eve.”

He smiled, “Then I’ll just have to be there for Christmas!”

Wolfwood glared, “I’m not letting you wear the Santa suit again; you were horrible last year.”

“Aw, come on!” Vash pouted.

“You accidentally set yourself on fire! Jimmy still thinks Santa Claus is dead because of you,” Wolfwood shook his head. Last year had been an absolute disaster.

“Well, sorry if the suit isn’t flame retardant,” Vash grumbled, “But I’m still gonna be there for Christmas!”

“Yeah, yeah, the kids would nag me to death if I didn’t let you show up, anyway.”

Vash gave him the brightest smile and Wolfwood smiled just a little bit in return because his idiot was safe and sound and everything was right in the world again. He couldn’t have asked for more.


End file.
